Minning for Love
by Dragonflywing
Summary: What happens when a young farmer meets Calvin, a hard working miner? More coming soon! (Feel free to PM me with questions, or if you just want to chat, I don't bite, I promise. lol . )
1. Chapter 1

**Mining for Love**

**Chapter one**

April was going deeper and deeper into the Ganache Mines, she paused for a moment when she saw an old faded mural on a smoothed wall. As she looked at the wall, thoughtfully, thinking back to the odd dreams she has had since coming to Waffle Island over 4 seasons ago, a groan made her jump, and hug her hammer to her, as she looked around, looking for the source of the sound. She saw a guy, around her age, sitting on the floor, he had on khaki pants with a dark brown shirt, and brown hat.

"Are…are you all right?" she asked.

The guy looked at her, "I sprained my ankle." He replied.

"Let me help you, and take you to the clinic" She said.

"That would be great." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, and put her hammer into her rucksack. She lifted him up, an arm around his waist, and the other, gripping his arm that was around her shoulder. April was blushing slightly, glancing at him, he was quite handsome, and looked nearly like a movie character, from a movie she had seen some time ago.

"So…what's your name? I'm Calvin." He asked.

"A-April." She replied, her cheeks getting pinker by the minute.

Calvin chuckled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me."

She nodded. "You're welcome."

After finally reaching the first floor, they left the mine, and she helped him down the clinic which was down in the square of Waffle Town. Once there, she spoke with the receptionist, Jin walked into the lobby, and took a look at Calvin's ankle.

"Well…it looks like your sprained it." Jin said after a moment.

Calvin sighed, "I thought as much."

"I want you staying off of it for at least a week" Jin said sternly, giving Calvin a hard look.

Calvin gave in and nodded his reply, then Jin handed him a pair of crutches, and Calvin made his way home, while April did the same, after looking in on her animals before she turned in for the night, she knew it would soon be winter and she would have to make sure had plenty of feed in stock, as well has medicine just in case.

**Chapter Two**

April smiled at the sight of a little newborn chestnut foal next to its mother, a jet black horse. April took care of all the barn animals, the horses, her cow, and sheep. She shivered as she stepped out of the barn, the air had started to turn colder over the past few days, and today, it was quite cold. After putting the container of shining milk into the shipping bin, along with shining yarn, she went to check on her silk worms, and chickens.

After finishing up, she went back into the house to shower off and cook breakfast. April jumped with a squeak as there was a knock on the door. She turned the fire off on the stove, and went to answer the door.

"C-Calvin…" she said, quite shocked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I..uh…was in the neighborhood.." he replied, and April gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay…you got me." He said, "truth is…I wanted to come see you…thank you for yesterday."

"Come in I guess." April said, stepping aside to let him in, and Calvin carefully made his way to the couch and sat down, April followed him after shutting the door and sitting down across from him in the love set.

"It's all right, I'm sure anyone would have helped you" She replied.

"Maybe you're right…but you did, and I'm deeply thankful for that" Calvin said.

April blushed, "You're welcome." Calvin looked up at the window and sighed, then April looked out the window as well "Well…it seems you're going to be stuck here for awhile" She said, "a blizzard just hit."

"Looks like you're right." He replied with a half sigh. The snow piled up, turning every available surface outside white.

April and Calvin both decided to turn in for the night. April when to her bedroom, while Calvin took the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

April smiled at the sight of a little newborn chestnut foal next to its mother, a jet black horse. April took care of all the barn animals, the horses, her cow, and sheep. She shivered as she stepped out of the barn, the air had started to turn colder over the past few days, and today, it was quite cold. After putting the container of shining milk into the shipping bin, along with shining yarn, she went to check on her silk worms, and chickens.

After finishing up, she went back into the house to shower off and cook breakfast. April jumped with a squeak as there was a knock on the door. She turned the fire off on the stove, and went to answer the door.

"C-Calvin…" she said, quite shocked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I..uh…was in the neighborhood.." he replied, and April gave him a disbelieving look.

"Okay…you got me." He said, "truth is…I wanted to come see you…thank you for yesterday."

"Come in I guess." April said, stepping aside to let him in, and Calvin carefully made his way to the couch and sat down, April followed him after shutting the door and sitting down across from him in the love set.

"It's all right, I'm sure anyone would have helped you" She replied.

"Maybe you're right…but you did, and I'm deeply thankful for that" Calvin said.

April blushed, "You're welcome." Calvin looked up at the window and sighed, then April looked out the window as well "Well…it seems you're going to be stuck here for awhile" She said, "a blizzard just hit."

"Looks like you're right." He replied with a half sigh. The snow piled up, turning every available surface outside white.

April and Calvin both decided to turn in for the night. April when to her bedroom, while Calvin took the couch.


End file.
